<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Altruism by Enmity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704496">Altruism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmity/pseuds/Enmity'>Enmity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmity/pseuds/Enmity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you really think she wouldn't?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saix/Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Altruism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this deserves a full fic :( but go go 3 sentences fanfic happy birthday to ME</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her body is entirely new; when he traces his hand over old territory there's no more bruises marking trodden places in black and blue, no crescents where nails bit skin or teeth sunk welts into pliable flesh, leaking blood that should be artificial but isn't.</p><p>No proof the world can see of his private acts of cruelty, and even though she remembers - should remember - it's not disgust or hatred or rage that fill the searing blue of her eyes. They see into him, through him, and when Xion guides his hand against her neck, feeling for the pulse he'd once crushed between his fingertips, she talks of possession and experimentation and the castle in the garden, and she understands now, see, because she knows things not even he remembers, and that it's all right, it's all right because it wasn't really him; Saïx doesn't exist anymore, she says, it wasn't really you, and it's okay, of course it's okay - the light in her eyes turn hollow - it'll all be okay, Isa, and of course she'll always forgive... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>